The Dragon's First Christmas
by Servine Thistle
Summary: This is the first Christmas that Spyro has ever had. He must round up all his firends for a Christmas party. A cute little one-shot that has a little Spyro x Elora.


_**Servine; Hello everyone and welcome to this short one-shot Fanfiction. By the way, this one is Christmas themed, Spyro story. A story about Spyro was way over due. I've loved the series since I was very young, I used to watch my older brother play it. Then I broke his copy by putting two games into the Ps1 at the same time and my father thought that it was my Spyro 3 game that was broken, so he brought me a new one and not my brother. Anyway enough with that, enjoy everyone.**_

 _ **Disclaimer; I don't own anything.**_

Spyro jumped into the portal that lead him to Winter Tundra. It was snowing there, like usual. Nothing new. The young dragon continued to explore the area until he notice Elora holding decorations in her hands. The dragon walked over to the Faun as she tripped over the tinsel that dangled by her legs. Spyro tried to hold back on his laughter, she could be hurt after all. Hunter dashed over to help her old friend up. She wasn't hurt, but she was very frustrated.

"What's wrong Elora?" Spyro asked.

"Christmas! That's what's wrong." she said.

"What's Christmas?" Spyro was being serious when that question left his reptilian mouth.

"Yeah, the dragons don't have Christmas." Hunter said.

"That's a shame. Spyro go and find the Professor. Tell him to move all the Christmas decorations to the Dragon Worlds."

"Alright. But wouldn't it be better to have it here?"

"The Dragon Worlds aren't as nice as Winter Tundra." Sparx buzzed.

"Oh, ok them. I think you should get all of your friends from the different worlds to come here and then we'll have a big Christmas party here."

"Alright then, is Bianca coming Hunter?"

"Errrr, sure, why wouldn't she be coming. Look, get going you."

"Fine, come on Sparx."

 _xxxxxxxxx-(Shelia's Alp)_

Billy and Shelia were busy cleaning up after the mountain goats. The two of them slaved away as Spyro casually walked up to the two of them.

"Hi Sheila Billy. Would you two like to come over to Winter Tundra in Avalar later for a Christmas party?"

"Alright Spyro. I'll be there and so will the others."

"Great." Sparx buzzed and pulled off a back-flip in the air.

 _xxxxxxxxxxx-(Sgt Byrd's Base)_

"Good day Spyro, what can I do for you?"

"Would you mind coming over to Winter Tundra for a Christmas party? You can be in charge of the fireworks."

"Splendid! Yes, I enjoy making fireworks."  
"Doesn't that waste your ammo?"

"I don't need it. There won't be any kind of attack any time soon."

"You don't know that."  
"Alright then, I'll only bring a few. The majority of my supply will be staying here with the Hummingbirds."

"That gives me some piece in mind. I don't want you wasting all of your ammo on a Christmas party."  
"How about you ask the rest of the dragons Spyro?"  
"They wouldn't want to come." Spyro signed.

"Just tell them that it's a party, don't mention Christmas. You'll just confuse them."

"That's true. We don't have Christmas over there."

 _xxxxxxxxxxx- (Bentley's Outpost)_

"Why hello Spyro, lovely to see you here."

"Hi Bentley, would you like to come over to a Christmas party in Winter Tundra later?"

"Sure Spyro. I'd love to come, can I bring Bartholomew with me?"

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you. I would call you a terrible brother if you didn't bring him along."

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx- (Agent 9's Lab)_

The mad monkey fired a laser beam at the dragon. Spyro jumped into the air to dodge this odd attack.

"The hell, you crazy monkey!" Sparx said.

"Sorry, I thought there was a Rhynoc behind you." he said.

"Right,... You fancy coming to the Elora's Christmas party?"

"I'm already going, the Professor said that I could be Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus?"

"It doesn't matter Spyro. I'll come. You should ask Thomas to come to the party too, he's the best party dragon I have seen."

"Alright, thanks Agent 9."

"See ya there."

 _xxxxxxxxxxx-(Dragon Worlds)_

"You don't want them to come, do you?" Sparx asked.

"Not really, but it would be wrong not to ask them, so they're coming if I like it or not."

The young purple dragon nervously walked over to his fellow dragons. The reason why he didn't want them to come was simple. Alcohol. All the male dragons like a little bit of a drink, but because they're dragons, no one really knows the limit on how much they can drink and it's Spyro that's left cleaning up afterwards.

"Hey you guys! Would you like to come over to Winter Tundra for a party?"

"Sure why not Spyro." said Cleetus.

"But no drinking!" Spyro said firmly.

"But that takes the fun out of the party." Magnus said.

"Fine you can drink just not enough so you all vomit when we get home. Behave yourselves."

"Alright Spyro." they all said.

"It's not fair to let Spyro clean up our mess, just because we're all drunk." Lateef said.

"I agree, all of you! Have fun, but don't get drunk. Expecially you Thomas." Gunnar said.

"What!? I'm not that bad!" Thomas replied.

"Let's just go!" Spyro said.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx- (Winter Tundra)_

With all the Christmas decorations up, the place looked stunning. Elora had done an amazing job with the decorations on the tree. The massive plant just popped out from the snowy area. There were fairy lights along the walls of the castle and Elora had made snowmen that were littered around the area.

Everything was going well, until Bianca brought out the alcohol. The dragons ran to it like a moth to a light. The poor rabbit had to buy extra alcohol from Moneybags because the dragons drunk it all in five seconds flat and the stuff from the overpriced bear was not cheap. The dragons were drinking like it was juice or water.

"I'm going to be cleaning this up later." Spyro said and Sparx nodded.

"Here Spyro." Elora passed him a wrapped present.  
"For me? It's not my Birthday."

"It's Christmas."

"But I haven't got you one." Spyro panicked.

"Bringing all your friends here to my party was enough. Thank you Spyro."

She kissed him on the cheek and Spyro blushed. The dragon opened the present and it was an ocean blue scarf. Elora put it on the dragon's neck.

"Thanks Elora, I love it."

"I thought you would." she hugged onto the dragon, "Merry Christmas Spyro."

"Merry Christmas Elora." he replied.

 _ **Servine; I hoped you all like this little Christmas treat and Merry Christmas to you all.**_

 _ **Review please.**_


End file.
